Meet Me Under the Christmas Tree
by Flightlessbird11
Summary: My 'Who's Under Your Tree' contest entry. Edward & Bella both relive the exciting memories of their first Christmas Eve together. Due to family obligations he found himself sneaking away to be with her, but was surprised at what awaited him. M for Lemons.


**Pen name: Flightlessbird11**

**Title: Meet Me Under the Christmas Tree**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/~whosunderyourtree**

**Hey there! This is my first contest entry, so please be gentle! LOL. For anyone who reads my story 'Someone to Watch Over Me,' this is an outtake from Edward and Bella's first Christmas together, but it also stands alone as a one-shot. You do not need to follow the story to read this!**

**I'd like to thank coldplaywhore, my fabulous beta, for editing this even when she was sick!**

**And now, onto the show!**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do have a final tomorrow that I'm not studying for!**

**BPOV**

I groaned and rolled onto my side, smiling as I made contact with the warm body next to me. Edward was still here, meaning that his beeper hadn't gone off in the middle of the night, leaving me alone to start decorating for Christmas this morning. I let out a huge yawn and turned towards my fiancé, my small fingers reaching up and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

I watched for a few minutes, as his chest moved up and down slightly, until he peeked at me through his tired eyes. "Morning," I breathed in contentment. Edward smiled and leaned over to kiss me on the lips gently.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied. I kissed the tip of his nose, rolling my eyes to myself as I usually did when he called me nicknames like that. I got out of bed swiftly, awkwardly adjusting my flannel pajama pants that had become twisted around my legs during the night.

"Do you want breakfast before we put up the tree and start decorating?" I asked excitedly. Normally, I wasn't this excited to be up in the morning, but this was Edward's and my first Christmas in our apartment and I was eager to get started.

"Can't I spend my morning showing my deep affection for you, then we can make breakfast, before we get started?" he asked, sliding forward on the bed and placing his hand just under the hem of my pajama shirt. He had an evil little smirk on his face that I wanted to smack off, but also wanted to kiss at the same time. He was impossible sometimes, but I loved him anyway.

"Well, you know I wouldn't be opposed to that," I said as Edward's hand moved further up my shirt, "but what if you get called into the hospital? Then I will be left to put up our tree all by myself." I gave a pout at the end of my statement as emphasis to the fact that I really wanted to decorate our apartment together.

"Always with the lips. Fine," Edward mumbled as a smile broke across my face. He got out of bed, kissing me again and my heart fluttered. I couldn't believe we were going to be celebrating Christmas here, in our very own apartment, with all of our friends and family in just two short weeks.

Edward and I strolled out of our bedroom and into the kitchen, where he helped me make breakfast for us. I'd gotten better at letting him help me in the year and a half we'd been together. We maneuvered around in the kitchen with a smooth rhythm, dancing around each other perfectly.

We ate breakfast for the next half an hour and then I took a shower while Edward got the bags of decorations I had picked out at Target a few days prior. I sorted them once I was dressed and Edward took his shower. I knelt down next to the box that held our pre-lit tree and began taking out all of the pieces. It seemed a little disappointing to have a fake tree this year, but we couldn't exactly drag a real tree up to our sixth floor apartment in downtown Seattle. I inhaled deeply and my mind drifted to thoughts of every other Christmas I'd had since then, in Forks with a real pine tree. I missed the earthy smell of the real pine, but I'd rather have a fake tree with Edward than a real one anywhere else.

As I began taking the pieces of the tree out of the box, I came across a Santa hat that brought my mind to memories of our last Christmas, almost one year ago.

* * *

_I didn't like the fact that Edward and I would be apart tonight and tomorrow night, but we both wanted to spend the holiday with our families and we agreed that it wasn't the right time to blend our families just yet. We drove the three hour drive to Forks that afternoon, where Edward dropped me off at my parents' house before he headed to Carlisle and Esme's._

_We got out of the car and walked towards my parents' house where we were greeted by a very cheerful Renee. "Oh I'm so glad you kids are here," she beamed as she let Edward and me into the house, but not before locking us both into her iron vice grip of a hug._

"_Hey mom," I said once we were safely within the warm confines of the house._

"_Hello Renee," Edward said just as Charlie walked into the foyer where we stood, Edward still holding my bags. "Hey Charlie," he said as he placed my bag on the floor and reached to shake Charlie's hand. I marveled at the way my father and Edward got along. _

"_Hey Edward," my father said as they shook hands amiably. We talked for a little while about Edward's plans for Christmas with his family and he asked my parents' permission to steal me away for dinner Christmas night. They graciously agreed and I walked Edward out of the house._

"_You'll come over tomorrow night?" he asked me once we reached the Volvo._

"_Of course," I replied as he leaned in and place a slow, tempting kiss to my lips. As much as I wanted to see my parents for Christmas, I really, _really_ didn't want to leave Edward right now._

"_See ya," I said once he pulled away from me and moved to the other side of his car._

"_Tomorrow night," he reminded me before he got in his car and I watched him get in and drive away. It was going to be a long time till tomorrow night._

_Edward drove down the long driveway and back onto the street. I watched the Volvo disappear completely before heading back inside to Renee and Charlie. Part of me wished that we could all celebrate Christmas together, but Edward and I both knew that our relationship hadn't reached that level yet. That was why I was standing in my parents' house, taking my bags up to my childhood bedroom, without Edward. Although I knew I would see him the following night, I wished so much that I could spend the whole holiday with him. It seemed silly, but it was true._

"_Hey baby," my mother said as she walked into my room. She held a metal spatula in her hand, which had remnants of the chocolate chip cookies I could smell all the way upstairs._

"_Hi, Mom. Need some help with the baking?" I asked, rolling my sleeves up, signaling that I was ready to help her with whatever she needed. I loved baking and at the moment it seemed to be a good distraction until the following evening when I would be with Edward again._

"_Sure, honey. You can work on the peppermint brittle." I smiled at that. Peppermint brittle was my favorite, and my mother knew it._

"_Sounds good." We went down into the kitchen and started working on the brittle while Renee finished up her cookies. _

_As I watched the white chocolate melt under the hot water, I found myself plotting ways to see Edward that night. I didn't know if I could go the whole night without him, since it was Christmas Eve. We were stuck at such an awkward fork in our relationship, and I didn't want us to each take a side; I wanted to lay with him in the middle._

_Suddenly an idea began to form in my head. I knew that Alice and Jasper had driven to Forks the day before, and I would need her help._

_I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was only three o'clock, I still had time. I quickly sent a text message to Alice, asking if she was busy._

I'm clear for the rest of the afternoon; Jazz is taking me to his parents' place. What do you need? – A

We're going to the store. I need your help picking something out – B

Oh yay!! I'll be there in a half hour – A

_I smiled to myself and asked my mother if she needed anything before I left for about an hour. She told me it was fine, although she looked confused as to why I would need to go out when I'd just arrived. I quickly dodged her before she could ask any questions, because I honestly didn't even know what I was doing._

_Alice came by in record time, practically squealing in excitement as I got into her car. "Now, will you _please_ tell me where we're going? I've been trying to figure it out since I got your message," Alice said all in one breath._

"_Just take me to the nearest lingerie place," I said anxiously, squeezing my eyes shut in preparation for her reaction._

_The ear-piercing squeal that came from her mouth sounded as though it might shatter the windows. "Oh, Bella! What are you planning? When? Does Edward know? This is so exciting!" she shrieked._

_I paused for a moment before continuing, waiting to see if she was finished. I finally spoke once I was confident that she was done. "I don't know, but I want to surprise Edward. Tonight. I think." Alice looked at me confused. "I just know that I want to see him tonight, so I thought I could… surprise him? I don't even know what I'm doing, Alice. Just drive," I said, letting out a frustrated huff as I finished my rant._

"_Okay, Bella. Let's go find you something sexy!" Alice said emphatically before she sped off onto the street._

_We ended up at the new Victoria's Secret in Port Angeles, which amazed me to say the least. It was about time the town was getting some big business. I tried on several Christmas themed outfits, but none of them seemed right. They were all ether way too slutty or just looked wrong on me, so I decided to venture into the babydolls, although I did find a cute Santa hat that I could use. I finally stumbled upon a gorgeous, black and slightly see through babydoll with a lace bust. It was perfect and I was suddenly sure of what I was going to do for Edward, he would love it._

"_Alice, this is perfect," I said as I stared at the lingerie in my hands. _

"_Oh, Bella it is! Come on, let's buy it before Renee and Charlie start wondering where you are," she said as she grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me to the counter. I paid for the hat and the lingerie and we were on our way. When we finally made it back to Forks and I snuck into the house and hid the bag in my room. I would wait until later to attempt to get Edward over here, and I knew just how to do it._

* * *

I moved my fingers gently across the soft material of the Santa hat in memory of last year's Christmas, at the same time I moved my other hand upwards, towards my neck where the necklace he had given to me last year was resting. We'd come so far since then.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice calling my name, bringing me back to the present. I smiled to myself, placing the Santa hat on my head before I turned towards him.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked seductively, knowing that he would no doubt be thinking of the same memories I was once he saw the hat on me.

"Oh my god, where did you find that?" he asked, sounding surprised as he took two long strides over to me and began fiddling with the white ball on the end of the hat.

"It was in the box with the rest of the decorations, I thought you might appreciate it," I said with a slight giggle. Edward kissed me quickly and my heart soared, knowing that once our tree was up, we would be making all sorts of new memories together.

"Maybe we could repeat last year, once the tree is up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He quickly let go of my waist and picked up the directions for the putting the fake tree together. I laughed at him and bent down, taking some more pieces of the tree from the box and setting them down on the floor.

"You do know how to distract me," he said with a slight chuckle after a few moments of easy silence. "I was going to ask you if you knew what day your parents were coming for Christmas."

Another smile spread across my face, because we had somehow convinced both our families to come to Seattle this year so Edward and I could host Christmas at our apartment. I was thrilled to have everyone together this year, knowing that everything was right with the world now that Edward and I were committed to each other forever.

"Um, I think my mother said they were coming early on the 23rd."

A smirk danced across his face as I looked at him expectantly, wondering why he'd asked me that particular question and wanting him to explain. He shrugged before answering. "Just making sure I know exactly how much alone time we'll have before they get here."

I rolled my eyes at him, because we still had a good two weeks left before anyone got here, and he knew it. He was just horny because he saw the hat.

I had to admit, so was I.

**EPOV**

When I got out of the shower and saw Bella in that goddamn Santa hat, my cock grew hard almost instantly. Thinking of last Christmas, the last time I'd seen her in that hat, made me crazy with want. I knew she really wanted to get the tree up though, because I could be called in to the hospital at any time. So I held back my own urges and helped her with the tree, distracting myself with the question about her parents.

Seeing her in that hat though, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to a year ago, before Bella and I were even engaged, before I'd even told her I loved her, although I certainly knew it at the time.

* * *

_I walked into the house a little bit happy that I would be spending Christmas with Bella and with my entire family, but also melancholy since I wouldn't be with Bella every second while I was home. That was how it would be if I had my way._

"_Hello sweetie," my mother said as she greeted me at the door and kissed my cheek, while taking my bags. Even though they had more than enough money to be able to afford a maid, my mother insisted on doing things herself. That was just her way and I loved her for it._

"_Hey mom," I said as I took all but one bag from her and brought them up to my childhood room, smiling at the memory of Bella riding me on my bed after Emmett and Rose's engagement party. Great, now I was hard. Jesus, I should not be thinking about shit like that around my mother._

_We went back downstairs after we'd put my bags down and my mother was already starting on dinner. Emmett and Rosalie were coming over tomorrow night and Christmas morning, so they would be joining my parents, Bella and I tomorrow night for dinner._

_Our Christmas Eve was the same as always, with the exception of the fact that Emmett and Rosalie were now married. We decorated the tree, during which time I spent watching my brother and his new wife and hoping that it would be Bella and I decorating our own tree someday. _When did I become such a nancy boy?_ I guess shit like that happens when you fall in love._

_Christmas Eve may have begun the same as always, but that was about to change as I sat in my old bedroom and got a text message from Bella. _

What are you doing? I miss you – B

_I smiled to myself, knowing that she seemed to be missing me just as much as I was missing her. I quickly sent her a text back, deciding I would tease her a little bit, but knowing that it probably wouldn't work anyway._

Wrapping your present. I miss you too – E

_It was only a minute later that she responded._

I need you. Can you come over? – B

_My heart rate started to pick up at the words shining through the light on the screen of my phone. I didn't know if I was excited that I was going to see Bella, or nervous that something was wrong and she really did need me._

I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you alright? – E

Just come over. Use the window – B

_I quickly got up, grabbing my coat and the keys to the Volvo before opening my bedroom door. Luckily, no one else was awake, so I quietly meandered my way down the hallway and then down the stairs. I swiftly opened the front door, locking it behind me once I was outside. I climbed into the car and sped away, towards Bella's house._

_I felt like an idiotic teenage boy, sneaking out of his house in the middle of the night to go climb through his girlfriend's window, but mostly I was worried that Bella was keeping something from me that I should be worried about. A total of ten minutes later, I pulled to the side of the road, just around the corner from the Swan's house._

_I got out of the car and jogged my way over to the spot below Bella's window and climbed the short distance up the tree that was conveniently located next to it. I found the window slightly ajar, which worried me a bit, but nonetheless I opened it enough so I could scramble inside._

_I was shocked to find that Bella wasn't in her room. _Where the fuck is she?_ I thought to myself, really starting to get worried now. The lights were off and I tried to find my way around to her nightstand where I knew there was a lamp._

"_Fuck," I hissed as I nearly tripped over something, almost losing my balance and falling flat on my face. That would be quite the sight; seeing my girlfriend's father run through the door to find me lying on the ground, without Bella even being in the room with me. That would be just my fucking luck._

_I managed to compose myself enough to turn on the light, where it was confirmed for me that Bella was, in fact, not in the room. I looked around and saw a small piece of paper folded on her bed. I opened it up, really fucking confused at this point._

Meet me under the Christmas tree.

_That was all it said. I suddenly grew very excited, in more ways than one, thinking about what would be waiting for me under that tree. I turned the lamp off, not wanting to wake anyone up by the light coming through. I opened the door, quietly making my way down the small flight of stairs and into the living room and coming face to face with the best fucking Christmas present I could have asked for._

_Bella was standing, well, more like bending down, next to the Christmas tree that was near the window in the Swan's living room. It looked like she was putting candy canes on the tree or some shit. I really didn't notice what she was doing; because I was too busy staring at her only half-covered ass that was practically on display for me._

_I didn't know if saying something to her would scare her, so I just stood there, gaping at her. She turned around and saw me, and she smiled, which told me that she must have heard me coming; that or my heavy breathing._

"_Bella, what is this?" I whispered, unsure of how loud I should be in the current, weird situation that we were in. Not that I was complaining, as Bella turned around, I got an eyeful of what she was wearing, and I only grew harder. It was some sort of nightgown-looking thing, but too short to actually be a gown because it only came to just below her ass. The top that covered her full breasts was made of lace, it had thin straps and the back dipped low enough so that I could see her shoulder blades. _

_On top of all that, she was wearing a fucking Santa hat._

"_Do you like it?" she asked seductively, walking towards me slowly, but with purpose. This was so out of character for her and I had to admit that I loved every single second of it. My girlfriend was fucking sexy as hell, and it was made even better by the confidence she exuded._

"_I fucking love it," I said before unzipping my coat and tossing it on the couch. Once she was finally got close enough for me to touch her, I slid my hands around her waist and bunched up some of the fabric there, pulling her closer to me. My hand slid down further until it reached the swell of her ass. I felt the uneven surface of what I was guessing were lace panties. I let out a low growl and squeezed her ass tighter, causing Bella moan and her hands to dig into my shoulders._

Someone up there loves me.

_I leaned in and kissed her fervently, tasting the sweetness of Bella mixed with a hint of strawberry. I pressed my tongue against her sugary lips and groaned as she opened her mouth to let me in as our tongues slid languidly against each other. She was the sweetest fucking thing I had ever tasted, and I never wanted to stop. I pulled away reluctantly after a few moments, desperate for air._

"_Not that I'm complaining at all, but what is all this for?" I asked, gesturing to her state of undress and the lit up Christmas tree. Bella simply smirked at me, which gave me the impression that she was either going to keep quiet or toy with me._

_I was kind of hoping for the latter._

"_I wanted to see you on Christmas Eve. Didn't you want to see me?" Bella asked, looking up at me through her eyelashes in a way I couldn't resist. She took her index finger and placed it on my temple, slowly running it down the side of my face, tracing my jaw line and running it down my neck. Goosebumps broke out in the trail that her fingers left and I almost shuddered just from that simple touch alone. This whole thing was strangely erotic and so out of character for Bella. I wanted more._

_Not that I didn't love Bella for who she was all the time, but this was amazing._

"_Bella, this is the best Christmas present you could have given me. Of course I want to be with you on Christmas Eve," I said in reassurance before kissing her again. My lips traveled along her jaw and down her neck, leaving open- mouthed kisses until I reached the spot just behind her ear. My lips lingered there, biting down gently and I was trying my hardest not to leave a mark on her neck, although I desperately wanted to._

"_Edward," Bella said my name in a low whisper as one of her hands came behind my head and tugged lightly on my hair. I pulled away once again, just to see the look on her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and from what I could see, her eyes had darkened with a hint of lust. The way the lights were illuminating Bella's flawless face made me want her even more. _

_Bella grabbed my hand and led us closer to the large Christmas tree and I could smell the pine emanating from it all around us. Bella stopped and knelt down, tugging gently at my arm, signaling that she wanted me to join her. We were both kneeling beside the tree, facing each other and I reached behind Bella's head to grab the white ball at the end of her hat. I played with it, bouncing it up and down, causing Bella to giggle, which in turn made me laugh. Nothing could make me laugh like seeing Bella happy._

_She leaned in and kissed me again, this time her small hand reached underneath my shirt. It grazed my back, moving further and further up until I felt it just below the dip of my shoulder blade. I felt her nails dig into my back slightly, causing me to groan against Bella's mouth. Her other hand reached for the hem of my shirt, pushing it up my stomach. I was so fucking turned on in that moment, but I couldn't help but wonder if she really wanted us to have sex in her parents' living room, with them sleeping one floor above us._

"_Bella?"_

"_Yes?" she asked, all too innocently as she pulled away from my mouth. I was an idiot for starting this conversation._

"_Are you sure you want to do this here?" I asked without breaking her gaze. I felt Bella's hand tighten around the fabric she had bunched up against my stomach. She nodded and leaned in to kiss me again, but I couldn't stop myself from opening my big fucking mouth. "What about Renee and Charlie?"_

"_They sleep like rocks," she replied before moving her mouth back to mine again. I wanted to keep going more than anything, but there was no way I was risking Renee and Charlie catching me having sex with their daughter. That is not how I wanted to die._

"_Bella, Bella," I mumbled regretfully against her lips. Fuck, they tasted so good. Why was I constantly cock blocking myself? _

"_Edward, are you really trying to stop this?" she asked, sounding almost hurt. "We did it in your parents' house," she said deviantly before bending her head down and placing small, open-mouthed kisses along my neck. I groaned, recalling three months prior when she rode me after Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party. She was right._

"_Fuck. Okay, Bella. If you insist," I said jokingly, quickly moving my hands to grab her luscious breasts. Bella's hands continued pushing my shirt up further and I let go of her breasts before I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it next to us on the floor. My undershirt was still bunched up where Bella's persistent hands had been pushing it up, and she reached for the hem and pulled it off of me completely._

_My hands were on Bella's neck moments later as my lips lavished attention on her chest, right above her breasts before the lace of her too-short nightgown. Her hands reached for my belt and began to undo it._

"_I couldn't spend the night alone here without seeing you," Bella said as she continued unbuckling my belt and unbuttoning my jeans. I moved my hands down lower, under the soft fabric of her lingerie. This time though, my hands grazed the top of the lace panties she had on underneath before my hands slid up her sides, grazing along her stomach and settling just below her breasts._

"_I know, Bella. I was going fucking crazy," I said honestly. It was so fucking hard to be away from her, knowing how much I loved her but not being able to say it out loud. I wished more than anything in that moment that I had the guts to tell her how I felt, instead of being so scared of losing her. _

_I showed her with my actions though. Every day, I showed her how I felt about her. I brought my lips to her neck as Bella continued undoing my belt, succeeding after a few moments. I helped her slide my jeans off my body and I felt a shudder rip through me as she ran her hands down my now naked thighs. I wanted so much to just rip that small scrap of clothing from her body, but I knew she must have planned this out and I didn't want her to think that I didn't appreciate it. My dick was straining against the thin material of my boxers and as if Bella was reading my mind, she grabbed the elastic around my waist and tugged them off. My cock sprung free and I watched Bella lick her lips in desire._

_God, she was so fucking sexy._

_Without much warning, Bella lowered her head and took me into her mouth, causing me to let out a low groan. I was trying to be as quiet as possible, and even more than that I was trying not to think about the fact that her parents were in the house. Nothing ruined the romance or was more of a turn off at the moment like thinking about your fucking girlfriend's father while you're trying to make love to her._

"_Fuck, Bella," I said in a low voice, though the sound that came out of my mouth was much too throaty and guttural at the moment to truly be a whisper. Bella swirled her tongue around the head of my cock, causing my hands to reach for her head instinctively. I furrowed my brow in confusion for a moment as my hands came in contact with the Santa hat she had on, instead of her fucking soft brown hair. I had to fix that, so I quickly, but gently, ripped the hat from her head and tossed it beside us onto the ground. I buried my hands in Bella's hair, not pushing her down on me, just enjoying the feel of it between my fingers as she continued to move her luscious tongue along my length._

_She hummed around me and I knew that if she kept that shit up I wasn't going to last much longer, so I took hold of her head gently and pulled slightly. "Bella, come here," I said as Bella lifted her head and looked at me, smiling that gorgeous smile that I loved. Fuck, I didn't know if I would ever get luckier in my life. This woman had just sucked me off, and all she could do was smile at me like I was the one who'd had my mouth on her. _

_I grabbed a hold of Bella's face and kissed her forcefully, not caring if I tasted myself on her. I just needed her to know that I loved her and appreciated her, more than she knew. "Edward," she whispered softly against my lips. "I need you." Her tongue plunged into my mouth and she let out the sexiest moan I'd ever heard._

_I reached my hand down between us, grabbing hold of the soft black fabric and lifted it over Bella's head in one swift movement. I stared down between us, finding the lace panties I knew she was wearing, and they were fucking sexy as hell. They were the tiniest ones I had ever seen her in, and they were a dark, seductive red. _

"_You're beautiful," I said as I moved my head down and began sucking on one of her breasts, swirling my tongue around the nipple. Bella let out a breathy moan and grabbed a hold of my hair, which I would never get enough of. My other hand moved to the breast that I wasn't licking and began massaging it. When me, and my dick, couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed Bella's panties and tugged them from her body roughly._

_I pulled back to look at the gorgeous creature in front of me. Bella had moved back a little bit also and she was now sitting on her ass and leaning on her hands behind her. Her long brown locks were flowing down her body, nearly covering her breasts as it cascaded down her perfect body. She was staring at me, as I stared at her and her chocolate eyes sparkled as they stared at me. I would never love anyone else; I knew she was the only woman for me._

_I placed my hand over her knee and began rubbing it tenderly before I moved it up further until it was nearly touching the promise land. I could feel the heat radiating from between her legs and I moved my body forward, positioning my head so it was right between her legs. I wanted to taste her._

_I placed a gentle kiss on her clit as I heard Bella's breathing start to pick up. I ran my tongue along the length of her folds before sliding it inside her slowly. She moaned again, and I could tell she was trying not to be loud, as she usually was when we were together like this. I brought my thumb up and began rubbing slow circles around her clit, enjoying the feel of Bella's writing underneath me. I began moving my tongue in and out of her, my pace quickening along with the movement of her hips. I looked up and her through my eyelashes to find the look of pure bliss on her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, her cheeks flushed and a small smile played on her lips._

_She was so fucking beautiful._

_I increased the pace of my thumb until Bella began trembling wildly against me and her sweet juices flowed around my tongue. I pulled back to see her trying to compose herself before she opened her eyes, smiling. I leaned in and began kissing her neck again, wanting so desperately to be inside her, but also wanting to take it slow. I moved my body further up until my cock was lined up with her entrance._

_I pulled back so I could look into her eyes, which were glinting with lust, or from the lights on the tree, but I'd like to think it was me that did that shit to her. I smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her lips softly and pushing inside her slowly. Bella whimpered against my lips before pulling back and looking into my eyes again. Our breathing started to pick up as we just stared at each other with me still inside her. Inside of Bella was the warmest, happiest place I'd ever been – and I don't care how fucking perverted or corny that sounded, because it was true. I loved being inside her._

"_Bella," I whispered as I lay us down so her back was on the floor right next to the Christmas tree. I began moving once we were settled in our position and Bella closed her eyes again. I began kissing her everywhere, placing wet kisses all over her neck and in between her breasts. She wrapped her legs around me, pushing me further into her and we both moaned at the sensation._

_I picked up my pace, eager for release as Bella began writhing uncontrollably underneath me, clearly wanting more. "Edward, faster," she breathed, but I wanted her to control the pace._

_I ran my hands down her sides and underneath her back, lifting her up gently so I didn't startle her. I braced my weight on my knees as I kneeled and lifted her so she was sitting in my lap, her legs still tightly wrapped around me. This new position allowed me to go even deeper inside of her and Bella began rocking against me fiercely._

"_Yes, Bella. Ride me as fast as you want, baby," I whispered in her ear. Bella's legs came undone around my backside as she kneeled, placing her legs on either side of mine. She started lifting herself up and down on my dick, desperate for release._

_I reached in between us and began rubbing circles around her clit again, teasingly. I started thrusting my hips upwards to meet hers as Bella buried her face into my neck, trying not to be too loud. I could see it was getting difficult for her to be so quiet, and it was beginning to get to me as well. I was on the brink of coming and I needed her to come with me._

"_Oh, god," Bella mumbled into my neck as I felt her muscles spasm around me as she came. I finally let go, pulsing inside of her and grunting into the crook of her neck, mirroring her position._

"_Shit, Bella," I growled against her soft skin, kissing it softly. _

_We both lay there for a minute, catching our breath and just holding each other. Bella finally pulled back to look at me, the brightest fucking smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss me. I kissed her back, stroking her warm cheek with my hand. She finally climbed off me and I sighed in both contentment and disappointment. I was fucking ecstatic that she had gotten me over here and given me the best Christmas Eve of my life, but I was pissed that I would have to leave now that it was over. _

_I wanted more than anything to tell her how in love with her I was, but I honestly didn't know how she was going to react, and there was no way I was taking that risk on Christmas Eve as we were sneaking around while her parents were asleep. I pulled my clothes back on as Bella sat, cross-legged with her back leaning against the couch as she watched me. She was still naked, and I grabbed my button up shirt and bent down to place it over her. She put her arms threw it and leaned up to kiss me._

_I pulled her up to me and buttoned her up, pulling her into a tight hug afterwards. "Thank you, Bella."_

"_Edward, you don't need to thank me," she said as she stroked my cheek with her soft fingertips. I leaned in and kissed her again before moving towards the couch and grabbing my jacket. I slipped it on and looked at Bella longingly, simply wanting to spend the night with her, but knowing I couldn't. She would be at the house early in the morning, I kept reminding myself. _

_I bent down and grabbed the Santa hat from the floor and placed it on her head with a goofy smile on my face. She looked so cute in it. Bella laughed her beautiful, carefree laugh as I grabbed her hand and led her to the front door. I kissed her again, this time wrapping my arms around her and pushing my tongue inside of her mouth. I tilted my head to the side, deepening our connection and pulled away once I was desperate for air. I placed one last chaste kiss on her pink lips before she opened the door. _

"_I really want to stay with you, you know," I told her honestly. Plus, I didn't want her to think I just wanted to run out of the house after a quick fuck._

"_I know. I want you to stay, too, but I'll see you early tomorrow," she said. I nodded and she stood on her toes to give me one last kiss before I turned and walked outside. Bella closed the door slowly as I watched her small frame disappear behind it, our eyes never breaking contact. I continued staring at the door once it was closed and smiled._

"_I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," I whispered before turning away from the door and running for my car._

* * *

"Hellooooo? Earth to Edward. Where does this branch go?" I heard Bella saying as she waved her hands in front of my face. She was holding a giant branch of the tree, obviously wondering where the hell to put it on the stand. I chuckled as I realized I'd been daydreaming and I looked down and sure enough, I was hard as a rock from thinking about last year's events.

"Sorry, I got distracted," I told her honestly.

"Evidently," she said, raising her eyebrows at me. She looked down and caught sight of my hard cock and smiled devilishly. "What got you distracted, Mr. Cullen?" she said before letting out a small giggle.

I smiled back at her, playing along. "Oh, you know. I was thinking about our last Christmas."

"Were you now? What exactly were you thinking?" Oh, she wasn't getting away that easy.

"Oh Bella, I think you know exactly what it was that I was thinking about," I said right before I grabbed her by the hips and pushed her backwards until the back of her knees hit the couch, forcing her to sit down.

I kneeled down so I was nestled between her legs. Bella leaned down to kiss me, her hands finding their favorite spot in my hair. I groaned at the feeling as Bella's tongue slipped into my mouth. As Bella kissed me, I thought to myself those words that I'd whispered outside her door. I hadn't told her last Christmas how much I loved her, and there was no way that I wasn't going to remind her this year, and I would do it as many chances as I got.

Bella pulled her mouth away and rested her forehead against mine. We stared at each other for a moment. I grabbed her left hand and ran my index finger along her engagement ring, reminding me that in just a few months she would be my wife. I moved my other hand up to her neck where the necklace I had gotten her rested and ran my finger along the sailboat charm. I could feel where the word 'forever' was engraved into the small charm and I smiled, knowing that she was mine forever, and I was hers.

"Actually, I was thinking about something that I never got to tell you last year," I told her honestly.

"What was that?" she asked curiously. I smiled at her before continuing, like this was some big step that we were taking. It really wasn't, she knew I loved her and I knew that she loved me, but for some reason it felt like I needed to tell her.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella's eyes lit up with joy as she realized what I meant. She knew that I'd wanted to tell her that I loved her that day on Christmas, and now she knew that I'd had the same struggle that night on Christmas Eve when we made love on the floor by the Christmas tree. She hugged me tightly to her body and I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her.

"I love you, too Edward Cullen," she said as she rested her chin on my head. I moved my fingers against her necklace once again and felt the reminder of our love for each other.

Forever.


End file.
